Session data typically refers to relevant session data in a process beginning with entry into a system and ending with exit from the system. For example, HTTP session information is exchanged between a client and a server when a user logs onto the server from the client to execute certain transactions.
Commonly used types of storage media where session data is stored include cookie storage, memory storage, cache storage, and persistent storage. Client applications typically designate a session storage medium type, as well as a storage address, form of encryption/decryption, etc. corresponding to the session storage medium type in session configuration information of the client applications. The client applications utilize an access strategy corresponding to their own session configuration information to access (e.g., read/write access) session data. For example, in an exchange process between a user via a client application (e.g., a browser) and a server, the client application accesses the session data (e.g., login information, transaction information, etc.) relating to the session storage medium determined by the session configuration information and completes the exchange process. However, if an abnormal condition occurs in any of the above types of storage media (cookie storage, memory storage, cache storage, or persistent storage), in order to cope with storage media abnormalities, the storage medium itself typically provides a disaster recovery mechanism for handling the abnormalities to ensure that the client application maintains stable access to the session data relating to the session storage medium determined by the session configuration information.
However, when the disaster recovery mechanism provided by the session storage medium is unable to successfully handle an abnormality, a session data access failure for the client occurs.